InuYasha Trust and Family
by sangoscourage
Summary: InuYasha had a dear friend when was orphaned and alone. It was someone who could knew what he was going through. Someone who had lost her parents as well. Time and the effects of Kikyo's sacred scattered and weaken his memories. Will he remember her, and why is his friends giving him such a hard time. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha

Trust and Family

AN: Before starting this story, I would just like to say that Mei 1395 has dropped this story and has given me permission to pick it up and carry on with it; as far as I can go. So this prologue and eight chapters are hers. I hope I can do justice to her great story. And yes, I know An's usually come at the end of the chapter, but I needed you to see this note to start with.

Prologue

Little Inuyasha sat alone in the forest, sobbing of his mother's death a few days ago. Why was he alone? He didn't know. Why did everyone hate him? He was a hanyou, a half-breed. He remembered, his mother crying when the villagers called him that. She told him to be strong and be proud of the blood flowing through his veins. But still, she cried because of him. It was his fault. It was always his fault. She died while protecting him. A worthless little half-breed. The sound of a snapping twig brough his attention back. Inuyasha whirled around. A young girl stood there. She had long brown hair and wore a battered green kimono that barely covered her. She had scars all over her. Some fresh and some old ones. But what caught his attention was, that she had two ears on top of her head. Just like him...like she could read his mind, she said.

"You're like me..." They mustered each other more closely. The look in the girl's eyes was that of mistrust, fear, hurt, confusion and curiosity. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. A part of him screamed at him to run away from her. That it was a trick. But she seemed so sad and lonely. She came loser. Sniffing the air carefuly before finally asking.

"Who're you?" Inuyasha looked puzzled for a moment. He never wanted anyone to know his name let alone come near him.

"Inuyasha." He said looking expectantly at her. She relaxed a bit before repying.

"My name's Ayumi." The she smiled. Not an evil smile, but rarer a soft and caring one.

"Where are your parents." Inuyasha's ears dropped slightly.

I see. I don't have anyone either..."

Suddenly he broke down to the forest floor and began crying again. He didn't hear Ayumi come closer so his hear jerked up when he felt her hugging him.

"My mother was killed a few years ago. I know how you feel. If you want, we can stay together. I will protect you..." Never before had he felt safe in the arms of another but his mother. Inuyasha couldn't help himself and hugged her back, crying in to his shoulder...


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha

Trust and Family

The Fight - Chapter Two

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. When did he fall asleep? He looked down from the tree he was in to see the rest of the group awake and ready to go. Kagome looked up and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Since when do you sleep over? Normally you're the first one to wake..."

"Key, I wasn't asleep at all."

"Sure..."

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and they continued back home. Naraku didn't make a move for two weeks and the shard hunters just traveled around slaying demons and went after hints for jewel shards. Little did they know that their daily routine was about to end soon.

 _Back in Kaede's village_

"Where is Kagome? Did she leave without even saying goodbye to me?" shippo wailed loudly.

"Well...You weren't there when she left." Miroku commented. However, outside the hut Inuyasha had heard the conversation.

'Damn that wench! She can't go home when there are jewel shards to be found!' he thought angrily. Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and made his way to the well.

''Okay, no sign of him yet. That's good. As long as the others don't tell him, I'll be home without a problem.' Kagome thought. But luck wasn't on her side. At that moment Inuyasha decided to land in her path.

"Where do ou think you're going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going home! And don't you dare try to stop me this time or to come after me again, Inuyasha"

"But what about the jewel shards? They're more important than your stupid tests!"

"Sit boy, Sit! What do you know? You're just a stupid dog in a stupid era and those stupid tests are very important to me you mutt! Now stay here until I come back!"

At those words Inuyasha's eyeswidened.

Was this really what Kagome thought about him? Was he realy just a stupid mutt for her? Slowly he pushed himself off the ground to see her humping into the well. He could not see her face. Inuyasha stood up and walked in to the forest. After some time he found himself in front of the god tree. He didn't know why, but for some reasonInuyasha felt safe here. Even before he was pinned to the tree. Fifty years ago, he and Kikyo would sit here together. He jumped up in to the branches and thought about everything that had happened.

Meanwhile

Sango Miroku and Shippo sat around the fireplace in Kaede's hut. Weapons in the corner.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is. Haven't seen him since Kagome left..." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He's probaby just sulking like every time Kagome leaves for her era. **Sigh** ….When will he understand to let her go."

"Probably _..." 'But why is that I have a really bad feeling?'_ Miroku thought.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-

The next day Inuyasha stil sat in the same spot in his tree. Kagome didn't come back and there was no sign of the others nearby. Even Shippo, who usually came to him and annoyed him about bringing Kagome back because it was _his_ fault that she went back home, didn't show his face. Should he go back to the village and look to see if everything was okay? No. They would probably just start about how he _mistreated_ Kagome. Every fight they had, the group would always take her side. Even if they knew she was wrong they would still side with her without even looking back when he was rammed face first in to the ground. Did they even know how painful it was for him? Every time she used that damn rosary, it was more painful than before. They treated him ike a dog... Cou d they not see that he was human? He wasn't a monster! Is it because he weas a hanyou? No, that can not be the eason, can it?

'Well, I still shoud go back. The others will wonder where I am...' Inuyasha thought. He jumped down and started walking towards the village. At the outskirts of the forest he couldn't help be feel like he was being watched. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Noting. He tried to hear something unusual. But again, nothing.

'Maybe just my imagination...' He continued his way back. And as soon as he reached the village, the feeling vanished... Relieved Inuyasha stepped in to the hut... only to be greted with glares.

He tried to ignore it. But luck wasn't on his side. After a few minutes, he snapped.

"What?! You want to say something?" Sango was the first to answer.

"You know...you should realy stop hurting or annoying her."

'And there it goes again. I really shoudn't have come back.'

"Where were you last night? You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?' Shippo blabbered. Much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"Well, the fact, that there were no soul stealer here and there is nothing but the forest scent on my you should know;-"

"Don't lie to us Inuyasha!" Sango interrupted "You were with her, right? Why do you keep hurting Kagome so muh? Does she mean nothing to you?" Inuyasha was shocked. They realy believed that he would lie to them? He hadn't seen Kikyo for over two months! Hadn't he proven, that he wouldn't lie to them often enough? Inuyasha risked his life for them more than he could count and they still didn't trust him? He went silent for a moment. Ears slightly pressed against the back of his head. Bangs covering his eyes...hiding the look of hurt in them.

"Do you really trust me so little?" he whispered. Just loud enough for them to hear it. Without waiting for an answer, Inuyasha stormed out of the hut. He should have known. They woudn't listen. They never did. He shook his head, trying to get those thought out of it. Kagome should come back this evening. Better cool off a little before going to he well. But not too long...she might make a scene again if he wasn't at the well when she came.

Kaede's hut

"Don't you think you went a little too far, Sango? He really looked hurt." Miroku said. He got a quick glimpse at Inuyasha's eyes and he could have sworn that there was something wrong.

"Maybe...bu what about Kgome? Inuyasha knows how life here in the feudal era is...Kagome does not. Hell, in her time, she is stil considered a child! She is much more sensible that him..."

"Still...we should aplogyze to him later. And actualy, I don't think he was with Kikyou. I mean, he had a point that there were no sould stealers there." Sango's mouth opened and she looked like she was going to protest. But then it closed and she nodded.

 _'Why do I have the feeling, that we won't have the chance to do so?_ Sango thought...

At the well

Just as Inuyasha stepped in to the clearing, a familiar light came out of the well and Kagome's voice, loud as ever, could be heard.

"Inuyasha? Are you there" Come on and help me up!"

"I can hear you...no need for screaming..." Inuyasha called back.

"Well, hurry up!"

"Whatever..." He reached the well and looked down. And again she had her so called bicycle with her...Why did she need this? He grabbed Kagome first and hoisted her up. Then the bicycle.

"Hey InuYasha? How come you didn't come to get me? You look kinda depressed." Inuyasha ooked up. Was she really asking what's wrong with him? Shouldn't show know? As hemustered her face, he could see anger flashing through her eyes. He should have known...Inuyasha thought a bit before answering.

"I needed time for myself. Why are you complaining anyways? You're the one who told me to stay here and wait for you."

"No I didn't!"

{"Yes, you-" Inuyasha started but was interupted by Kagome who obviously didn't want to hear him and started ranting about how he should have come to get her and help her with the heavy bag and bicycle. It began to annoy Inuyasha. He asked himself how he could evenstick up with her all the time until now and if it would be better to justgrab her, throw he back in to the well and seal it behind her. Kagome sti didn't notice tht Inuyasha ignored her and just waited for her to finish and cool down so they could go to the village. But that never crossed Kagome's mind as she went on until Inuyasha had enough.

"Would you PLEASE shut your trap? I'm not your pet that comes to you whenever you call. Neither can you expect from me to come for you after you SAT me and insulted me afterwards! I, even if not willingly, let you go back home so you coud do that test of yours and spend some time with you family. Sl let me have some time for myself!"

"I don't believe you! You never went to think before! Okay, I insulted you and I'm sorry about tha-"

"You are NOT! Yyou are a selfish and immature little brat that doesn't care about the people around her! All you want is to have all things your way and because that's not possible you try to control me with that damn rosary of yours!" Kagome's face was red with anger by now...

"You're just jealous beause they don't give any attention to you and back me up. They know I'm right!"

"Jealous? I lived most of my life alone and I was grateful when someone would just ignore me instead of beating me. What gives you the right to say those things of me?" Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't know this. Sure, she did know that the life of a hanyou wasn't really easy. But wherever they were, people would just ignore him or sent disgusting looks at him and the group. But she never thoughtthat peopl would beat him...

"I-Inuyasha...you never told me-"

"Told you what? That I had no family except for my mother? That I feared that every day coud be my last?"

"..."

"I'm sick of you and the rest treating me like a dog or how you put it, a mutt!" Kagome flinched. She really didn't think what she was saying back then.

"How would you feel if you're pulled face first in to the ground? And to know that every time you go out for the night, nobody believes you when you say the truth about where you were? You all call me selfish just because you THINK I went to see Kikyo and that I would hurt your feelings?"

At the last fe words the volume of his voice dropped down to a whisper...

"But..." Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

"What about my feeling? You know, for me, in never felt llike 50 years. The time I was pinned to the tree merely felt ike a few seconds. The betrayalwas fresh for me. I was still hurt and angry that the first human I trusted ince my mother's death betrayed me. I was wrng when I thought you were different than the others human I met." Kagome was shocked aboutwha she heard. She never saw the whole thing from his perspective. Inuyasha stared at the ground for a while. Then he looked straight in her eyes again. This time, this time, rage coud be seen in his.

"I won't let you threaten me ike that anymore." He said with venom in his voice. With that said, Inuyasha turned around and jumped in to the darkness of the forest. Leaving a dumbstruck Kagome at the well.


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter Three – The Meeting

Inuyasha ran through the forest not caring to look back. He was filled with anger and sadness. It felt good to let it out. All the things he wanted to say for so long. Though the anger didn't vanish. When he finally stopped, the moon was already high over the horizon. Its shine somehow felt gentle. He relaxed a bit. Inuyasha loved the moon. His mother used to sit with him all night long just watching it. Sometimes she even sang a lullaby. Her voice was that of an angel back then. Inuyasha looked at it a little longer and tried to remember the lullaby. Fifty years being pinned to the tree had taken it's toll on him and his memories. There was some gaps in it. But sometimes he would get some sort of flashback where a little girl, probably not older than nine years old, and a younger version of himself were having fun together. He could always see her face. But never could he hear her name. Inuyasha needed to find out, who the girl was. If she was still alive. He would have started long ago trying to find her. Well, might as well do something else than just shard hunting once in a while. He knew it was important. But the group or rather Kagome, didn't want to have him with them at the moment. And Naraku wasn't near either. Well, good for him. There was just one single problem. Where should he start? Maybe to his home village? If it still existed. Not that he ccared since most of his memories of that place were bad ones. Still when he was chased away, there were demons everywhere. It was pure luck that he could get away without being seen. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if the demons destroyed it. Oh well, it really didn't matter either way.

Later that day

Inuyasha was frustrated. He knew the way to the village. He really did! But somehow he still managed to get lost within this stupid forest. Even with his good sense of smell. He knew he should have stayed on the main road...Inuyasha looked around once more...and decided to give up for the day. It was getting dark and he really needed some sleep. Inuyasha jumped up in to the branches of the nearest tree and once he found a comfortable position he fell asleep. Unknown to him, a young looking woman stepped out of her hiding place. Long brown hair was tied up in to a ponytail that still reached the middle of her back. Two fluffy cat ears were on top of her head and a ong tail swishing behind her. She wore a short green kimono that stopped just over her knees with black pants under it. Two katanas hung on either side of her waist. She looked up to Inuyasha and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Typical...Sleeping in a tree in the middle of nowhere without a care in the world. The perfect prey for a hungry demon. Should I wake him? No, he really looked tired. Let him sleep a little bit more and then give him a good beating for doing that. She watched him a litle longer. Shaking her head once again the woman turned around, sliding back in to the shadows of the night.

The next morning...

The first thing Inuyasha noticed... something was blocking the sun. He thought that it was just a branch of the tree he was sleeping in. But the shadow started to move. It got bigger. He waited just a little while. Trying to find out what it was. A familiar smell was blown into his nose. It smelled like lilies and... cat. His sleepy mind couldn't process the information given to it quick enough as he felt something hit his head. Hard. Inuyasha's eyes flew wide open as he fell down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" , he shouted as he stood up. All his senses now alerted. Expecting a demon or some sort of evil monster trying to eat him. The answer he got was not what he expected. Giggling. He looked up to the branch he was just lying on moments ago. A woman stood there. An evil grin plastered on her face. Her fist was raised. But the thing that caught his attention were the ears on top of her head. The face was familiar. Just like her smell. Did he meet her before? It wasn't long before he shoved the thoughts away. And his old hotheaded self surfaced again.

"Hey, what gives?! Who are you to just hit me while sleeping?! You wanna fight? Fine, come here so I can kick your ass!" Inuyasha shouted while drawing tetsusaiga. The woman just stared. She jumped down and calmly walked over to him. Just when she stood right before him, her hand shot forward and grabbed him by the haori.

"You ask why I hit you? Are you stupid or something? Sleeping in the middle of a forest at night just asking to get eaten by some demon who happens to walk by. Come on Inuyasha, I thought you were smarter than that." She said in a dangerous low tone which made Inuyasha almost shiver. If it weren't for one fact.

"How do you know my name?" The girls crystal blue eyes lit up in confusion. She stared at him for a while before letting go of his haori.

"What do you mean? We've known each other for ages. Don't you recognize me? Ayumi. Your best friend for over two hundred years?" Inuyasha just stared. She was familiar. In fact if he took a closer look, the woman looked a lot like the little girl of his damaged memories. His eyes widened in realization. In front of him stood the little girl. The same little girl who smiled so warmly at him back then. The same little girl who had now a hurt look in her eyes. He found her. Or rather, she found him. Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't know how to react. Fortunately, she chose to speak first.

"So you don't remember me? Don't I look familiar to you? Not just a little bit?" she asked him.

"I... I'm sorry. I... do remember you. Sort of."

"What you mean by that?" Should he trust her? This Ayumi didn't seem like a bad person. Well, what could possibly go wrong?

"Let me explain it to you. Since you obviously know me, I don't have to go into detail very much. Well, I just start with this. I remember you. Well, not you personally. But your face. I... I got pinned to a tree for over 50 years by a miko. Unfortunately her sealing arrow seemingly destroyed some of my memory. Nothing much. Just little parts... and... just what are you doing?" While Inuyasha tried to explain Ayumi rapidly came closer. For every step she took forward, he took one back. It looked like she studied him. Soon he bumped into a tree. She also stopped. Then, she started laughing. Something Inuyasha wouldn't tolerate.

"What the hell is so funny?" She laughed a little longer before she managed to get her former posture back. But unlike before she had a childlike smile plastered on her face. Inuyasha glared at her before she spoke again.

"You know, don't do that. It doesn't suit you. You trying to explain something just is so unlike you. Just be you hot-tempered old self. 'kay?" He just stared. Anger fading away slowly.

"Well then, let me get this straight... You were pinned to some tree by a miko... this caused you to lose bits of your memory... and because of this you just could remember my face and nothing more. Right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, let's start this again. My name is Ayumi and we know each other since our childhood. We met each other in a forest similar to this one and soon became friends and not just because we are both hanyou." she explained to him with a wide smile.

"You're a hanyou?" Mentally slapping himself for that stupid question. Ayumi didn't seem to mind though. She just gave him a look that said "Really?"

"Soo... what were you doing here actually?" She asked

"Uhm. I wanted to head back to my home village. You know, to see if I can somehow regain my memories... And.. well"

"You got lost... Actually, I didn't expect you to get lost. But, you were away from that place for over a hundred years. And with that crappy memory of yours I should have known it would happen..."

"Hey! It wasn't like that"

"You sure you want to go there?" She asked ignoring him

"Yes"

"I know the way then. Just Follow me." With that Ayumi started to walk away. In the same direction he came from the day before. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment deliberating with himself wether to follow her or not. Seeing that he actually had no real choice he gave a defeated sigh before finally following her.

Ayumi POV.

Ayumi was worried. When she first spotted Inuyasha at some village far away from here she thought that her eyes betrayed her. But the hope of finally finding him after all this time again urged her to follow him to see if it was really Inuyasha. She followed him for some days. Ayumi found herself wondering why her little Yasha would hang out with a bunch of humans after all they had done to him. She saw how he traveled with a group of three humans, two of them with high spiritual powers, a demon slayer and a little fox demon. She also saw how he was treated sometimes. The annoying little miko with her rantings about Inuyasha lied to her or how mean he was to her. Ayumi had to hold herself back at those time to not rip the brats throat out. One of the things that hindered her was that Inuyasha seemed to like that gril. However, every time he said something bad in the opinion of that annoying miko she said something that pulled Inyuasha to the ground. So hard that it even left a crater in his shape in the ground. Nobody noticed the hurt in his eyes as they just walked away from him, leaving him in pain on the cold ground. Ayumi couldn't believe that her little Yasha still traveled with these people. Why didn't he just dump them. They did nothing to deserve his loyalty. She really had a hard time holding herself back. But she knew better than to just jump out and face a group with some three obvious strong warriors (Even is she wasn't so sure about the miko). And then, just the day Ayumi decided to show herself, the miko and Inuyasha got into a fight which hurt him more than anything. She wanted nothing more than to kill the whole bunch of them. If it wasn't for her worry that Inuyasha might hurt himself in the state he was in, she would probably have done it. It was quite a shock to find out that he didn't remember her after wards. It tore at her heart but Ayumi knew she couldn't go hysteric. Or scream at him to remember. She knew from experience that it could take weeks if not years to regain a lost memory. Sometimes it wouldn't come back at all. It hurt to know that there was a possibility for him to never remember her. But she kept her emotions locked away on that matter. She learned a long time ago to never show her emotions to people you could not trust. They could use them against you. But sometimes it was better to not show emotions so that others wouldn't have to worry. Ayumi would just have to hope that Inuyasha would regain his memories soon. Until then she would protect him. Like she did back when they were just little children. She smiled at the thought. Back then Inuyasha was a real crybaby. Scared of everything and everyone. Yes, she would definitely protect him and she would never let him get hurt by some humans again. Her little adoptive brother. Her little Yasha.

Inuyasha POV

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Sure, it was great to finally meet Ayumi again. Even if he didn't know much of her. She kind of reminded him of Kagome. Before he could stop himself Inuyasha found himself wondering what the others were doing. Were they looking for him? Probably not. What reasons would they have? Still, Kagomes expression was stuck in his head. It looked hurt, sad and it made him feeling guilty for screaming at her like this. Maybe he should go back and apologize? No, first it would be like a fatal blow to his pride and second they would just treat him like before. Inuyasha didn't really think they would change their behavior. And the chance would be even lesser if he came crawling back to them. Inuyasha shook his head to get rid of the depressing thoughts and tried to focus on the task at hand. And for a while it would be his first priority. To hell with Naraku. The others could handle him just fine. He was sure Koga would be helping them. Seeing as it was the perfect opportunity to get Kagome without him interfering. Inuyasha felt a slight spark of jealousy running through his heart. Wait, why was he jealous? He didn't even like Kagome anymore. Or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter four-Arrival

In Kaede's village...

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat around the small fire in Kaeda's hut. It has been three days since Kagome's fight with Inuyasha at the well. Three days since he disappeared into the forest.

At first they weren't worried about him. The group knew the Hanyou could take care of himself. But it was soon clear that he wasn't coming back this time. Slowly the humans and demon realized that they might have treated him unfairly. Not like an equal.

Why did they do it in the first place? This question hung in the air. None of them could answer. Was it because they knew that through the rosary Kagome could always punish him?

Or was it just because they found it rather funny every time he smashed face first into the ground? Or just because the group never really took Inuyasha's feelings into consideration? Maybe it was a bit of all.

One thing was sure. He wasn't coming back anytime soon and it really didn't help that the day before Kagome said to have felt a small snap. Like some connection had been cut off.

The whole group felt bad about the situation. But there still was this tiny spark of hope that he _would_ come back. Even though it was almost nonexistent. It was also the only reason the shard hunters hadn't searched for him.

"Well", Miroku cut the silence. "What are we going to do now? Surely we all have realized what we have done?"

The attention went to him.

"We search for him! I mean he couldn't have gone too far, right?", Shippo's voice piped up.

"But do you really think we could just go to him and apologize and act like nothing happened in the first place after that? I don't think he would want to listen to us. Not after all this." Sango.

"But we could at least try. We can't just leave him like that out there. In his current state, who knows what could happen. Especially after what Kagome told us. What if Inuyash is close to death? Maybe that feeling was warning.", Miroku

Sango opened her mouth to continue when a small sob was heard. They all turned to the young miko.

"It's all my fault", she whispered. Her hands clenching the fabric of her skirt tightly. "If I hadn't been so mean to him and never said those spiteful words, he would still be here and none of us would be in this situation right now. I'm sorry everyone. I never wanted anything like that to happen."

"Now now Kagome. I'm sure he will forgive you. We just have to apologize once we find him. And I think we'll have to work on our behavior towards Inuyasha. But then things will be going up again.", Miroku tried to comfort the distraught girl.

But Kagome just sobbed harder and a heavy, uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

A small noise at the hut's entrance snapped them out of their thoughts and all looked up only to see the elder priestess coming through the flap hanging on the door. The gazes turned away in shame at the disapproval look that was sent their way. Kaede sighed. This wasn't going the right way. Maybe she should intervene.

She cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Why are ye all sitting here? Do ye not think you should go out and find Inuyasha? Would ye just abandon him after everything he's done for ye?"

They still didn't look up.

"Kagome, do ye remember what the rosary was created for?"

The girl in question nodded slowly. She continued.

"Then why did ye do the things ye did, I ask? Ye used the rosary every time Inuyasha didn't listen, but ye started using the power ye had over him for every small mistake he did in yer eyes. What did give ye the right to do so? "

No response.

"I can tell ye. The power got to yer head and blinded yer sight. The rosary was crafted by my late sister to control Inuyasha only if he got too wild. But there was a reason she never used it on him. She thought to give him a chance. And the only reason I put it on him was because he was full of hate when ye freed him from the tree. For us, the time he was sealed went by slowly. But for him it must have been mere seconds."

With every word spoken the guilt in Kagome rose. She truly was blinded by the power. It made her foolish. And this foolishness had cost them a dear friend.

Seemingly finished with her speech about the rosary Kaede turned to the rest of the group.

"And what about the rest of ye? Kagome is not the only one at fault. Why did ye help her? Did ye not see through this?"

There it was again. The question no one had an answer to? Why did they do it?

"He thought of ye as his friends. And ye still just watched on as Inuyasha crumbled bit by bit. Ye should all be shamed of yerselves. But ye can still do this later. What ye all should do now is to get up and find him."

With those last words, the old priestess turned and exited the hut, leaving the shard hunters to think about her words.

Miroku was the first on to stand.

"Well, I guess there's no reason in sitting here any longer. Don't you agree?", He said with new-found determination in his voice. The others smiled a bit and readied themselves for their journey.

They would find him.

 _*Fifty years ago*_

 _The young cat Hanyou walked around the country since her clan let her out for the first time in over a hundred years. Sometimes she hated them. At the start they kept her because her unique abilities._

 _Back then they took her with them so the clan would have a healer when the old one died. How they found out about her powers even before she did was something she never knew._

 _But after some time, Ayumi learned to live with them and soon was integrated in their society even if she was the only Hanyou that was ever allowed to live with yokai who treated her like she was one of theirs._

 _Nevertheless the memory of the other Hanyou she met back when they were just little kids never left her thoughts._

 _Ayumi was worried. It has been what? Over a hundred years? She just hoped he was still alive._

 _If things went like she wanted to, she would have taken him with her. But it wasn't like she had a say in all this._

 _Right now the cat Hanyou was just wandering around and listening to every possible hint where her long-lost friend could be._

 _It seemed her attempts were futile. But then, just as she was about to give up, one innkeeper told her, that in a village not far from the inn a young priestess had fallen for a Hanyou._

 _The description of said Hanyou matched perfectly and as soon as the sun rose, she went to the place where the priestess resided._

 _But what she found there was not what she expected. The priestess was dead. Killed about a week ago. And her adoptive little brother, now looking like a teenager in human terms, pinned to a tree by the dead miko's enchanted arrow._

 _Ayumi stared wide-eyed at the sight before her. Her eyes watering with tears she refused to let fall._

 _Shakily she stumbled towards him. Her hand was gently placed on his cheek. Her thumb rubbing it as to comfort him._

 _The first tear found its way down her face. It couldn't be. She refused to believe this. Not after all this time. If she just had gotten here sooner._

 _Why couldn't she just have come sooner?! It was her fault. Ayumi knew it was her fault._

 _Her little brother. Pinned to a god damn tree by a miko. A miko who betrayed his trust._

 _The tears now freely ran down he face. Dripping on the wooden ground she stood on. He was dead. She had come too late._

 _Sobbing Ayumi laid her face against his chest. I just couldn't be!_

 _Then, she heard it. The even beat of his heart._

 _He was alive! His heartbeat was weak, but it was still there! New hope swelled up and she hastily moved back. There had to be a way for him to wake up._

 _She spotted the arrow. Determination gripped her as she grabbed it and started to pull._

 _It didn't even budge._

 _The Hanyou wouldn't give up. She refused to. Using her flames, she pulled harder. She pulled and pulled... and then she was thrown away by a shockwave._

 _Ayumi landed painfully on her back on the other side of the clearing._

 _She looked down at her hand to see it burned. The miko who did this was strong. The previous sadness came back when she realized that she didn't have the power to pull it out._

 _Shakily she stood up and went back to the tree. And with one last look at Inuyasha's sleeping face, she kissed his forehead and turned to leave._

 _The Hanyou would train and free him one day. There was no way Ayumi wouldn't come back for him._

Blue eyes snapped open. Light snoring under her reminded the sleepy Hanyou of the situation. Ayumi sat up and yawned.

With a catlike stretch, she jumped down from her branch and went to the nearest river. Still close enough to their sleeping place to come back as quickly as possible when needed but far enough not to be seen right away while naked in the water.

Sighing she slid in the water and began to wash herself. It didn't take as long as usual since she didn't want Inuyasha to walk in on her while taking her bath.

When she came back to the camp - she had caught a few fish before she went back - Ayumi smiled lightly at the sight of Inuyasha already awake, practicing with his sword.

Both Hanyou greeted each other with a short nod and went back to their own tasks. Inuyasha practicing and Ayumi starting the fire to cook.

The fish didn't take long and so, a few minutes later both were sitting around the fire, enjoying their breakfast in silence.

It didn't take long though before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Are we going to reach the village today?", Ayumi looked up from her meal and nodded.

"Yeah. We'll probably reach it by midday."

The comfortable silence fell over them again. Again, it didn't take long until it was cut off again.

"Say, what will happen after we reach the village?", Inuyasha asked. The other Hanyou looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, at the start, I wanted to go there to find out about you. Who you are and what role you played in my life. But now you are here. And everything is falling into place again."

Ayumi seemed to be in thought as she absently nibbled on her fish. A few minutes later, she answered.

"We could travel. Build a place we could call a home. I don't know. We could do everything."

Inuyasha sighed. A scowl forming on his face. He knew things like that were impossible right now. With Naraku still out there and the remaining jewel shards... It was too dangerous.

Maybe he should go back to the others. After all, even though they didn't want him, he could still help finding the rest of the Shikon no Tama.

After that, he could just go his own way.

Ayumi, however, seemed to be reading his thoughts as she quickly stood up with an angry expression on her face.

"You're not thinking about going back to those _humans,_ are you? After all they did to you?", she spat. Inuyasha's scowl hardened.

"I know full well what they did, but I still have to help them! Naraku is still out there and he is a threat to all of us. I'm sure you heard of him and I'm also sure that you know this too!", he retorted. The cat hanyou gritted her teeth.

"I know this! But you don't have to help _them_! They're just using you!", she became quiet. "And I don't want you to get hurt because of them anymore... Please, don't go back."

The dog Hanyou's eyes softened. He sighed.

"How about we talk about this later. Then we can still decide what to do.", Ayumi looked at him. Her eyes were shadowed, but she nodded. She couldn't understand why he wanted to go back.

Sure, she heard about Naraku and how powerful he was supposed to be. She knew that the dark Hanyuo was dangerous. But there were other ways in her opinion.

But the argument was quickly shoved in the back of their minds as they got ready to continue their journey.

The Female Hanyou was right when she mentioned that they should be arriving by midday. And it was no surprise to see the once proud village in ruins.

But even in this state it brought up memories which were under a tight lock for about a hundred years.

Inuyasha could see his mothers face, smiling like a goddess.

Then, the next moment, it was staring at him through lifeless eyes as the once beautiful woman laid in her own puddle of blood with fresh scars all over her body in a burning room. The villagers who chased him out of the village and the restless nights out in the cold without any protection.

But the sight of his old hated home was anything but funny.

Hell, Inuyasha couldn't even tell where his mother's house once stood. Taking in a deep breath the Hanyou walked forward, Ayumi close behind.

Old wooden planks creaked with every step they took. The rotten wood was the only thing saying that people lived here a long time ago.

It wouldn't be long until they would be gone too.

Suddenly something cracked under his foot. Inuyasha looked down to see an old picture. The picture itself couldn't be recognized anymore. Being exposed to the force of nature for too long.

He sighed. What was the point of coming here in the first place? This hadn't helped at all. Inuyasha turned back to his companion to see her staring of in the distance. Or rather at a forest not far away.

"Something wrong?", He asked. Ayumi blinked a few times. Looked like he had woken her up from her daydreaming.

She turned to him, a small smile creeping on her face.

"That is the forest we first met." He blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can still remember you crying like a baby back then.", She giggled lighlty at the memory. Ayumi was still smiling as she noticed the dazed look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

No response. She grew slightly worried.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Unknown to the cat Hanyou, flashbacks flooded his mind, drowning her voice.

Inuyasha saw himself, he was just eight years old. A bunch of angry villagers were after him. Pitchforks and big stones in their hands. Screams of "demon" and "half-breed" ringing in his ears.

Him barely escaping by squeezing himself into a small hole in a tree. The villagers running past him.

Not long after scary demons were chasing him. He fell down a small hill and landed in water. The water washed his scent away and then he was alone.

It was dark and scary and cold.

He cried.

Cried for his mother to come back.

She never came. Instead, a small hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around to meet a small round face.

Crystal blue eyes were staring into his own amber ones.

She had ears. She was like him. With a small smile the other child offered him a hand.

He took it.

More flashbacks filled his mind before he felt himself being shaken.

The Hanyou heard his name being called. Inuyasha blinked and came face to face with a worried looking Ayumi.

"I remembered.", was all he said.

The female Hanyou stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"What did you remember?", she asked excited.

"Well,", he began, a smirk creeping on his face."I remember how we met and how we used to be when we were kids."

The smirk turned into a big grin that went from ear to ear. Inuyasha threw a fist in the air and shouted out with joy.

Ayumi was happy for him. It also pleased her th hear that because she knew that though this more of his missing memory could come back. But at the same time, it worried her.

What will happen if he remembered that fateful day? Would he hate her for breaking the promise they made? Back then, she did it to protect him. She didn't have a choice. The Hanyou could only hope that Inuyasha would see it the same way she did.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter five – Meeting

Two days ago, the shard hunters began searching for their lost friend. The only problem left was that none of them had any lead to where the hotheaded Hanyou could have disappeared to.

So now they were walking around aimlessly trying to find a trail of him. The first day of their search went by without anything interesting. Right now though the group of five was resting in a random village.

Rain had started to fall not long ago, washing away every scent they could have found, but it wasn't too bad, they decided.

The shard hunters sat around a small fireplace in the hut, silently listening to the conversations going on around them. Kagome sighed. If this would be going on like this, none of them would be getting any closer to their goal.

"What troubles you young travellers?" , a raspy voice shook them out of their thoughts. All heads turned to the origin of said voice to see an old woman standing next to them.

The young miko forced a small smile before answering.

"Don't worry, it is nothing important." The old woman rose an eyebrow.

"Youngsters like you would be happy and chatting with each other even in times like these. You, however, are just sitting here looking glum. I am very sure something must have happened. Maybe I can be of help?"

Miroku, who was just sitting and observing the woman, spoke up first.

"Well, I belive there is something you could help us with. We are searching for a friend of ours who disappeared just a few days ago. We are all worried about him and fear that something has happened to him. Would you be so kind and tell us if you have seen him passing by lately?"

The woman smiled kindly at them.

"Well, many young travellers come through this village everyday. I may not be the youngest anymore but I am sure I could tell you if he was indeed here? My I ask what he looks like?"

"Let's see..." Miroku started. "He has a fire-red kimono and a rusty old sword. And he has long white hair and doesn't wear any shoes."

The others noticed that a few details have been left out such as Inuyasha's most particular feature. His ears. But the group didn't say a word what proved to be the right thing to do.

"I am very sorry, I don't think someone like that passed through. A young man with white hair and a red kimono would stand out. No, I am sorry, I haven't seen someone like him."

Shoulders slumped down in defeat as the old woman continued.

"Someone like that really would stand out and he could be in trouble as we speak. I heard that Hanyous were sighted a few days ago in the forest near this village."

Their heads jerked up at that. But before any of them could say something, the woman continued.

"Such filthy creatures", she spat with venom in her voice. "Who knows what they could do. It would be better for them to die. It is bad enough for humans and demons alike to bring those beasts into the world. Oh well, nothing can ba done about that now, can it? Say, you look like you're freezing. I'll bring you something warm to drink."

With that, the woman turned and left. The shard hunters could do nothing but stare at her retreating back. For them, that was the first time someone spoke so poorly about hanyous. How could they never have noticed this when Inuyasha was still around? But that wasn't the only thing that perked their interest.

The woman said there had been sightings about Hanyous near. Maybe it was Inynasha?

But she said _Hanyous_. Were there more? But they didn't know any other Hanyou.

The group looked each other in the eye in a silent agreement. As soon as the rain stopped, they would go out and continue their search for him.

Small drops of water woke Inuyasha the next day. Continuously dripping on his nose from a lone leaf above his head. He groaned and rose from his place on a random branch. His smell told him that Ayumi was still there. He looked down to see her peaceful face.

I looked like she was exhausted from the past few days, so he let her sleep.

Silently, Inuyasha jumped down and went off to find something to eat for the both of them.

It didn't take long and half an hour later, he came back with a few rabbits. To his surprise, Ayumi was still asleep so he set up a fire.

"You know, it's time for you to come down already. It'll be past noon if you don't wake up soon." , he shouted up into the tree.

An annoyed groan was his only answer.

A vein popped up on his temple.

"If you won't come down in the next five seconds, I'm going to force you!", he tried again.

No response.

His eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fine..."

Inuyasha jumped up and onto her branch. As soon as his feet touched the bark, he raised one leg and pushed surrogate sister down from the tree. It was rewarded by a startled cry. He was unsatisfied though when he looked down to see her perfectly fine if a bit annoyed at his action. Oh well, cats always landed on their feet.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?"; Ayumi shouted at him. Inuyasah smirked and came back down.

"Sorry", he apologized with sarcasm dripping from his voice. " You wouldn't wake up."

The female Hanyou's eyebrow twitched.

"You could have done it another way you know."

Inuyasha just continued smirking and went back to the fire.

Ayumi looked around. The rain had stopped at night and the sun was shining bright. She let the rays hit her skin to warm up before she turned to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to take a bath.", she informed him.

"Fine"

With that the cat Hanyou left in search for a river, leaving the other for his thoughts.

The past few days were rather nice. After they left his old home village behind them, they visited his mother's grave before wandering around with no destination. The only thing left was to think of something to do. When Inuyasha first ran away, he planned to come back once everything has settled down a bit.

But now that he found Ayumi, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Just to make up for the time they missed.

Come to think of it, he still didn't know why they hadn't seen each other in over a hundred years, but he didn't want to ask again so soon.

Inuyasha knew he had to be patient. Either Ayumi would tell him, or he himself would remember.

The white haired Hanyou sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to go shard hunting anytime soon.

Nor did he want to see his former group for at least a while again. And he didn't think they would come after him.

Footsteps alerted him of Ayumi's return.

Her hair was still slightly wet and clung to her face like a second skin as she sat down next to him. Inuyasha handed her her food, which she thanked him for, before helping himself to his own part.

"Man...", Ayumi sighed after they were finished."What are we going to do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know, hunting demons. We haven't met much in the past few days. And I didn't get to fight seriously..."

"And what good would that do?"

He shrugged again. Killing demons _would_ keep them busy until a destination was set again.

Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer her question, his ears perked up. He quickly stood as did Ayumi. She must have heard it too.

But it looked like she wasn't happy. You could see it the way her ears went flat to her head and her teeth were showing as she growled into the direction the noise was coming from.

Not a second later a small group consisting of three humans and two demons burst out of the trees surrounding them.

The shard hunters somehow managed to get more information out of the old woman back at the village about the Hanyous that were seen near before leaving to continue their search.

It was said that they were heading in direction of an old ruin not far from there. This information had proven itself to be quite useful.

When they arrived there, Kirara could make out the scent of two different individuals. One of them being Inuyasha. And although the scent was mostly washed away from the rain, they managed to follow it.

After that it didn't take long and when the scent got stronger, the group broke out into a sprint, hoping to see their friend unharmed and well.

But they weren't expecting the female that was with the white haired Hanyou as soon as they arrived in the small clearing. And by the looks of it, said female wasn't very pleased to see them.

The woman standing with Inuyasha had long brown hair which, even tied into a high ponytail, reached the middle of her back. Crystal blue eyes shone brightly with anger directed towards them. A forest green Kimono that went to her knees hugged her body nicely and short black pants were worn under it.

By the looks of it she didn't wield a weapon but one thing caught their attention. She had long, brown and fluffy ears on top of her head.

Now they understood. She was the other Hanyou that was seen with Inuyasha.

But none of that mattered now as they were just happy to see said Half-demon standing there unharmed and well.

As Kagome tried to come closer though, the brown haired Hanyou growled louder in warning, making her stop immediately.

"Inuyasha.", the miko started. But she was unable to continue when she saw the mistrust in his eyes.

But she shoved her hesitation aside and ran up to him. The young girl barely noticed him holding the other girl back as she crushed into him, her arms around his neck.

Before Kagome could say anything, Inuyasha broke out of the embrace, pushing her away.

"What do you want?", came his simple question. It hurt, but she knew she deserved it. The others stood behind her, watching as the conversation took place.

"I-Inuyasha. I'm so happy that you're okay. I was worried about you."

He scoffed.

"And why should I believe that? Last time we spoke to each other you clearly stated how unsatisfied you were with me. So why come now? Do you need me to find your shards for you?"

Kagome looked ready to burst into tears.

"N-no! I didn't know what I was talking back then! Please forgive me! I was foolish and unfair to you when-", her breath was stuck in her throat when she looked at his neck where the rosary should have been located.

She stuttered, trying to form a sentence. But it failed. Thankfully, Sango saw it too and asked the question for her.

"Inuyasha, what happened to the rosary?" , she asked.

The other Hanyou, who was silent until now, spoke up.

"I removed it.", she stated, stunning the shard hunters."I couldn't let you have this power over him anymore to let him suffer. Now you will never hurt him like that again."

Miroku was the next one to speak, voicing the question that was in everyone's head.

"How did you do it? As far as we know, only Kagome had the power to take it off."

She stayed silent but gave the group a nasty glare.

"Are you finished?", Inuyasha asked coldly."We would like to go now"

"No, please wait! We have to talk! Please!", the miko begged her former friend after she came out of her stupor. The male Hanyou looked her in the eyes. He saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

"Fine...", he sighed, earning a disapproving grunt from Ayumi and sighs of relieve from his former friends.

How dare they, Ayumi thought angrily. How dare they coming here after all they have done...

It didn't help that Inuyasha agreed to talk with them after the little miko literally begged him to listen to her. And so, she found herself sitting at the fire with a bunch of useless humans around her.

She didn't think her surrogate brother would cave in so easily. But nothing could be done now, couldn't it. Besides, it was his decision.

Sure, she wanted him to be safe and protected and not near humans, but those were his _"friends"._

Ayumi inwardly growled.

This whole situation was pissing her off...

It didn't help to see the monk staring at her in a weird way...

After much talking, explaining and apologizing, the Hanyous and the shard hunters sat peacefully at the fire. An awkward silence fell over them.

Ayumi, as the group learned her name was, refused to talk with any of them. Only shooting glares in their direction from time to time.

Inuyasa sighed at that an broke the silence first.

"Well,", he said."I won't forget what happened and I probably won't forgive you anytime soon, but I think we shouldn't let something like that distract us from our goal."

Kagome's eyes lit up at that.

"Does this mean you'll come back?", she asked hopefully, making Ayumi narrow her eyes and hiss quietly.

"Come back? No, of course not!", the male Hanyou replied annoyed.

"Keh! I don't think it would turn out well if we stayed together for a longer period of time...", he thought of Ayumi's burning desire to rip out their throats but wisely remained silent about that.

"Fine, but know that you are always welcome back at the village, Inuyasha. Even though you don't see us as friends anymore.", Miroku said, getting up.

The other got up as well, all of them ready to leave.

Ayumi, though, had other thoughts. She grabbed the miko by the arm and proceeded to drag her away from the group, muttering a short excuse just loud enough for everyone to hear.

When both were out of earshot, she turned to Kagome with a murderous look.

"Listen up girl, I we ever meet again and I see you mistreating Inuyasha, then you won't live long enough to see the next day", she warned the frightened miko.

"The only reason I did nothing to any of you today was because Inuyasha wouldn't want that. Keep in mind little miko – I won't tolerate humans like you hurting him anymore. Next time you do it, you will answer to me.", the female Hanyou hissed, showing Kagome her claws before turning back to the others.

When they got back, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo were already waiting for them.

"Well, I think this is goodbye. Before we go though, there is one important question I want to ask", Miroku said as he turned to Ayumi and took her hands in his. He looked directly in her eyes and brought out his favourite question.

"My lovely Ayumi-chan, will you bear my child?"

Five minutes later, Miroku was in a twitching heap on the ground with scratch marks an bruises all over him while the others gulped and stared at Ayumi and Sango with fear.


	6. Chapter 6

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter six – What now?

Inuyasha and Ayumi walked in silence.

Both were thinking about the conversation they had with the shard hunters a few days ago. While Ayumi was suspicious and didn't trust them, she was kind of satisfied though when they apologized. Inuyasha himself seemed a little happier too.

But now the old problem was back. What to do now?

They had been given the option to go back and continue searching for the shards, but they didn't want to. Or, at least Ayumi didn't. Inuyasha was still waging the option of going back after a little time spent away from them but. It displeased her but fortunately that thought slowly faded away.

It was his decision in the end though. She would tag along and make sure the humans didn't try anything. It still sent shivers up her spine when she thought of what that perverted monk had asked her. Good to know that that demon slayer keeps him in line.

That woman wasn't so bad actually.

Ayumi couldn't help but glance at Inuyasha. He had put on an emotionless mask and she couldn't read his thoughts. The hanyou was curious but she wouldn't ask. Everyone had things they like to keep to themselves. If he wanted to tell her, Inuyasha would.

So, for now she would wait.

"So...", Ayumi began after a while."Want do you want to do now? I mean, we've been walking around for ages without a real destination."

Inuyasha looked at her, scowling. Getting the message, Ayumi huffed and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Suddenly his ears picked up. The hanyou stopped, raised his head and sniffed. The wind blew a scent in their direction, followed by a loud wail and an inhuman shriek.

Within a second, both hanyous raced to the source of said noise.

A small human baby, surrounded by bloodied bodies of what used to be its family, laid there, loudly crying while a centipede demon slithered around it like a while animal would its prey.

Quickly Inuyasha jumped forward and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Hey, ugly!", he shouted."Over here!"

The centipede hissed loudly at the hanyou before moving to attack. It didn't make it far. As soon as it came to close, Inuyasha sliced it lazily in half. He growled to himself. Every demon they encountered in the last few days was pathetic. So boring...

While he took care of the demon, Ayumi went over to the child. It wasn't injured and she took it in her arms, trying to calm it down.

A small pang of sadness hit her when she looked at the bodies of its parents.

The little baby boy would have to grow up without them. It was nothing new since there were many children out there that lost their family and homes due to demon attacks.

But it was still sad. She sighed as Inuyasha came over.

"What are we going to do with it?", she asked. He shrugged.

"We'll drop it off in the next village. Someone will take care of it."

She looked at the now sleeping baby in her arms with sympathy. At least, someone would be willing to take it in. Unlike her or Inuyasha. Looked down upon by demons because of their human half and shunned by humans because of their demon half.

After burying the bodies, they took the child and went back to the main road. It wouldn't take long until they found the next village, but it was getting dark and cold.

Since neither of them had anything to keep the young human warm, it would most likely wake up and start crying.

Which in turn would lure demons to them.

The first lights coming from lanterns could be seen now though, so Inuyasha and Ayumi hid at the outskirt of the village and waited for the humans to settle down and disappear into their houses.

As soon as it was safe for them, they crawled out the bushes, avoiding any human who was still out, before putting the child down at a door.

Ayumi gently shook it awake. She petted its head one last time before jumping on a roof and out of the baby's sight, knowing her actions would lead to it wailing loud enough for the inhabits to hear.

It didn't take long too. A young pair came out, dressed in their nightgown.

After a surprised and quiet yelp of the woman, they picked up the crying child and went back inside. Ayumi smiled a little and nodded to Inuyasha, who was watching out for patrols around the corner.

Both left the village without being seen.

After Inuyasha regained his memories of Ayumi a few days ago, he was silently shocked. She was nothing like back then. But he guessed both of them grew up and everyone changes in time.

But to find her hating humans so much was nothing he would have expected from her. Sure, she didn't like them very much back then either, but this was just because they were wary of them. Back then they had a reason to.

Now though, she had no real reason. Sure, Ayumi said that she saw his group treating him bad, but that alone couldn't be the cause of her hate.

Maybe it was just them.

After all she was concerned about the human baby they found and he saw the sympathy in her eyes. Every other demon would have left it there to die.

Oh well, this just showed she had a human side. Just like every hanyou.

This night, when they sat at the fireplace, curiosity got the better of him.

"Say, what was your family like?", he asked.

Ayumi looked up, startled by the question. Something flickered through her eyes but it vanished quickly.

"Well, I don't really remember much about them. When my mother died, I was still just a baby. I had a sister though. She was a demon. Her name was Aoi. Moments before my mother passed away, Aoi took me away from my home and hid me. She raised me and loved me even if I was just a half-breed."

The female hanyou fell silent for a moment, letting the infromation sink in.

"I never knew my father. He was human and he would have been killed if the other humans found out that he had a demon as lover. I don't really know if I had other relatives. At least, relatives who knew of me. My mother never revealed me to anyone of her own family. That's what I've been told by my sister. So all in all, I just had a sister I can remember."

"...How did your mother and sister die?", Inuyasha knew it was something he shouldn't ask but he couldn't stop himself in time. Ayumi just smiled sadly.

"Well, my mother was sick and died and my sister disappeared one night when she went to fend off the humans who got too close to our home."

Inuyasha remained silent but couldn't help but envy her. Like his mother, her sister must have really loved her. And since she lived hidden, she must have had a slightly better childhood than him. She was never hunted down or beaten until Aoi died. And while Izayoi tried her best to protect him, Aoi _was_ a demon.

Just as he was about to speak, a small crack in some nearby bushes caught their attention. Both of them were on their feet within a heartbeat, Inuyasha's hands on Tessaiga.

He tried to peek into the darkness surrounding them to find the intruder, but it was silent again.

The hanyous remained in their positions for a few moments.

When nothing happened both relaxed their stance slightly.

Inuyasha looked at Ayumi trough the corner of his eyes. Her back was turned to him and she seemed tense. More than him.

Just as he was about to turn around, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He grunted and fell, darkness creeping into his vision slowly.

The last thing he heard before he slipped out of consciousness was a worried cry from his surrogate sister followed by an angry shout.


	7. Chapter 7

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter 7 – Sleepy

'Oww...'

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling greeted him. Where the hell was he?

He groggily sat up and took in his surroundings. It seemed he was in a cave. Fire crackled on a small makeshift fireplace. His sword laid next to him.

The hanyou winced as he felt a throbbing ache at the back of his head. He lifted a hand to touch it and felt a slightly wet fabric. What happened? Inuyasha tried to remember what took place before he lost conciousness. It hit him like a rock. A shout. Who shouted? Where was Ayumi?!

Inuyasha tried to get on his feet, but the pain, while numb before, flooded back into him as soon as he stood. With a grunt he sank back to the floor as he held his head in his hands.

The sound of nearing footsteps caught his attention and caused him to tense slightly. The familiar scent of his surrogate sister arrived before she did.

Inuyasha sighed in relieve. It looked like she was alright.

Ayumi came into view with some herbs. When she caught sight of him, she put the herbs down and rushed over to him. He noticed a few cuts on her arms and face.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?", she asked with not little concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

The female hanyou sighed in relief before getting to work with the slightly bloodied bandages she placed on his wound earlier. Inuyasha made no move to stop her.

"I'm sorry. I let my guard down."

"It's alright."

"Yeah right... You're the one who got injured. And to make matters worse, I my flames can't seem to heal your wound. It might be poison, but I can't think of one that I'm not able to cure so it's not very likely."

She leaned back to look at her work. Seemingly satisfied, Ayumi got up and put the bloodied bandages away and placed the collected herbs into a makeshift pot and placed in over the fire.

"What happened after I lost conciousness?", he suddenly asked.

"Well, to put it simple, we were attacked. Some demons thought they could overwhelm us easily because we were just two. I took them out after you blacked out. It wasn't a big deal though. They were more intelligent than other demons of their kind, but they were still slow..."

Unbeknownst to Ayumi, Inuyasha got more depressed with every word that left her lips. And soon enough, you could practically see a cloud of depression hover over him as he sat in the corner of the cave.

 _'Man... how could I have let them knock me out so easily...damnit!',_ he thought as his face heated up with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?"

"I'M FINE!", he quickly answered in a slightly higher tone that usual. Ayumi just sweat dropped. She knew exactly what was going on in the other hanyou's head. But she decided not to tease him about it. His pride had suffered enough from this, not need to add insult to injury. She still needed to get that annoying stench off her kimono that was sprawled in another corner of the cave since she didn't want to run around in her plain, black yukata which was worn under her kimono all the time.

Inuyasha seemed to take notice of the scent.

He clumsily got up and went over to her discarded clothing. After a few sniffs, his eyes widened. He sharply turned his head into her direction, eyes going from wide to narrowed.

He recognized that scent.

Naraku.

What the hell?

"Ayumi?", he asked, bringing her attention to him. "Did any of those demons mention Naraku?"

The one in question turned to look at him, confusion clearly shown in her eyes.

"No, why?"

She was ignored though as dozens of questions ran trough Inuyasha's head.

Why did Naraku send those demons? Why now and not before? And how the hell did he find them?

A hand on his shoulder startled him. He turned to meet crystal blue eyes.

"What's wrong?", that female hanyou asked.

"Those demons were send by Naraku."

Ayumi nodded as it dawned to her. She knew of him and his story with Inuyasha.

"But why would he send them? You don't have any jewel shards with you."

"I don't know. But there is only one way to find out.", he said as he grabbed Tessaiga and tucked it into his obi.

Ayumi sighed. She knew where this was going. She had hoped they could do something other than chasing after crazy demons for a bit longer. Still, there was one thing she wouldn't have.

"Sit down, Inuyasha.", she ordered, causing the hanyou to look at her, annoyed about being ordered around. Just as he was about to protest, she grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him back to the ground.

"We'll wait until your wound has healed and it's certain that there will be no aftereffects."

The authority her voice held as she said this made him grumble in defeat about bossy women and how unfair fate could be.

She scoffed and got back to work in preparing the medicine for Inuyasha. The wound worried her slightly. Usually, the healing power of her flames could heal small things like this. Only internal injuries couldn't be healed by them and rare kinds of poison that wasn't used in Japan. She would have to look at that wound if it wasn't healed by the next day.

She sighed again, an action Ayumi was starting to do far too much for her liking.

Inuyasha didn't like their situation. Not one bit.

The question still lingered in his head. Why would Naraku attack them? It wasn't like he planned on going back to shard hunting anytime soon...

Maybe the evil hanyou still saw him as a threat? Even though he was far away from him and everything else? And how did he find them so quickly anyways? Did one of his insects follow Kagome and the others when they met up with them that time?

Well, that could be the answer to that...

Damn it! This was so confusing and it didn't help that the pain started spreading through his body more and more every passing minute.

…

Come to think of it, shouldn't he tell Ayumi about this? Meh, it wasn't important.

He felt a weird fog surround his mind as he continued brooding over the unanswered questions in his head, whispering to him. Luring him to sleep.

Oh well, thinking about it would do nothing.

He just felt so sleepy.

Yes, a short nap would do nothing wrong, right?

Inuyasha leaned against one of the walls .

He eyelids started to become heavy. It was getting harder to leave them open.

He just wanted to rest. Was he always that sleepy?

He didn't resist when sleep finally claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

InuYasha

Trust and Family

No Choice-Chapter Eight

As Ayumi sharpened and polished her katanas, she looked up at the birds flying overhead and noticed that it was the noon hour. Time for some fish and fruit. She suddenly realized that InuYasha hadn't made a sound or movement for quite some time. It wasn't like him to be this still for so long. She looked over and was shocked at what she saw. Her little brother was pale and shivering in pain. Running over to him, she knelt down, opened his mouth. There was a foul smell and definitely a poison she hadn't encountered before.

'Damn it, why didn't I do something sooner!" Ayumi cursed at herself as she used her healing powers to ease InuYasha's pain. She quickly put her katanas back in her belt and grabbed two long vines nearby. Then she quickly hoisted her friend on her back and fastened him there with the vines. With his head resting on her shoulder, Ayumi gave a satisfied nod and quickly took off towards the east.

"I don't have any other choice but go to the village he was living in with his so called friends." Ayumi growled to herself quietly as she took off in the direction InuYasha's friends had left a few days ago.

Throughout the rest of the day and in to the night Ayumi ran at top speed, determination set in her face. As was in the nature of cats, those she cared about, came first. She would die first before she let anything happen to her best friend and little brother. She didn't even stop for any demons that got in her way. She either slashed at them with her claws or a katana as she ran by. Or she would simply run around them. She was pretty well a blur anyways.

Just as the sun came up over the horizon, she could feel InuYasha shiver against her back. Giving the air a quick sniff, she turned towards the scent of a nearby stream. When she stopped in front of it, she quickly undid the vines and lowered her friend to the ground. She quickly used her powers and took his pain away again. She quickly took a drink of water to quench her thirst before securing her hanyou friend to her back again. Just as she stood up, she smelled the scent of wolf and growled. A few second later, a wolf demon came to a sudden stop, a few feet in front of her. It was none other than Koga himself.

"What are you doing with the mutt face on your back, half breed?" the demon sneered.

"And who exactly are you, moron?" Ayumi growled.

"Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe in this area. And watch your tone with me." Koga growled out.

"Look _Koga,_ sorry about trespassing on your turf but I need to get my friend help or he's going to die. He's been poisoned." Ayumi replied, almost snarling with impatience.

"I want to know how before I let you pass." Koga demanded.

"One of Naraku's demons attacked us without warning. Now will you _**please**_ move!" Ayumi all but snarled.

"Alright, hold your fur on. The village where InuYasha comes from is in that direction. If you're a good runner, it shouldn't take you too long." Koga advised. He may despise InuYasha, but he had his honor. All canines stuck up for each other, even if they didn't like each other.

"Thank you." Ayumi replied gruffly and took off, surprising Koga at how fast she moved.

"That neko sure can run. I'll have to challenge her some time." Koga thought to himself, shaking his head.

Koga had been right. At the speed she was forcing herself run at, it didn't take long to get to the outskirts of Kaede's village. Perking up her ears and sniffing the air, she quickly caught the scents of Inuyasha's former friends. Giving a slight hop Ayumi managed to hoist the male hanyou up a bit. With a determined breath, she ran down the hill and towards a short woman near her hut. This might be the priestess the others had told her about, a week or so ago.

"Priestess, are you Kaede? I am in need of your services." Ayumi demanded as she came to stop in front of them.

"Yes I...InuYasha! What happened to him?" Kaede exclaimed, standing up and moving quickly towards the newcomers. Ayumi stepped back a bit and growled a warning.

"I will not harm ye or Inuyasha. As ye have said, you are in need of my help." Kaede replied gently.

"Naraku's demons took us by surprise, and one of them hit Inuyasha on the back of his neck. I've tried my healing powers and every remedy I can think of, but nothing is working." Ayumi replied respectfully. She could sense that this human would not harm.

"Come this way chlld. I will do what I can." Kaede replied gently and lead the way. Ayumi quietly followed the elderly priestess in, but stopped briefly as he saw Sango, Miroku and Kagome sitting around the fire pit. She flattened her ears and growled a warning as Kagome and Sango started to get up to help her.

"I don't need help from some filthy humans." Ayumi growled as she went over to the futon Kaede quickly set up.

"We just want to help you!" Kagome huffed.

"If I can get Inuyasha on and off my back with no trouble, I don't need your help." Ayumi growled, quickly undoing the vines and slowly lowering her friend to the futon.

"Let me see his wound child?" Kaede asked, giving the others a look that clearly told them to stay quiet. Ayume gently moved Inuyasha's hair aside to show a large, angry looking hole. It was definitely infected and a smell of poison that Kaede didn't quite recognize. "I will do what I can child."

"My name is Ayumi. And thank you for helping me." Ayumi replied politely. Trusting her senses, she let herself trust this human.

"Can I see the wound Ayumi?" Sango asked carefully. From what she had witnessed a couple of days ago, this cat hanyou wasn't one to be messed around with. Ayumi was a fearless and seemingly a good fighter. Ayumi nodded and moved to the side a little. 

"I think I've seen this type of poison before. If you would allow me, I would like to make up an antidote and see if it will help in." Sango asked after checking out the wound.

"I would appreciate that. We need to get his hair out of the way. Does anyone have a few pieces of ribbon or cloth?" Ayumi answered.

"I have two pieces my lady." Miroku answered, coming forward while pulling the ribbons out of his robes. As he handed Ayumi the pieces of cloth, he let his hand drop to the wrong place...and started to rub.

"Damn it monk, keep your hands to yourself!" Ayumi snarled, grabbing his wrist and throwing him out the door. She made sure to leave a few claw marks as she let go of his wrist.

"Don't you think that was a little violent?!" Kagome demanded crossly.

"No I don't and that monk needs to learn to keep his hands to himself. He just might do that to the wrong person and pay the price for his mistake. Be glad I haven't killed him yet. " Ayumi replied gruffly, glaring at the girl.

"There Ayumi, I have done what I can for him. It's up to him now. I would suggest that ye rest. Ye look exhausted." Kaede advised, seeing the young neko sway and yawn widely.

"A couple of days walk from where you were shouldn't be that tiring...for someone like you." Kagome scoffed.

"Kagome, you don't know what this child has gone through. Kaede scolded.

"That's alright priestess." Ayumi replied, then turned to Kagome. "Girl, I'd like to see you run full out for a day and a night. And with someone strapped to your back. I only stopped once to get a drink of water and take care of Inuyasha's pain."

"You ran almost the whole time?!" Sango exclaimed. "No wonder you're so tired!"

"I would do anything for my best friend that I consider my little brother. Even die for him, if I had to. That's what good friends do; not treat him like he was dirt." Ayumi answered.

"Ayumi child, before they set out to find Inuyasha to apologize, I had a talking to with them. They know the errors of their ways now and are sorry for what they did." Kaede replied.

"I understand, but know this; it will be a long time before he or myself ever trusts you. And I pan on sticking by him from now on." Ayumi replied as she laid down by the fire and started to close her eyes.

"I have one question before you sleep. How did you get InuYasha's necklace off?" Miroku asked.

"My power. It took a bit, but I was able to break the spell that was on it. Little miko, my threat still stands." Ayumi replied, raising her hand and letting a ball of power appear in her hand. She let it disappear and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

InuYasha

Trust and Family

Chapter Nine

Note: Okay peeps, for those who have already read this chapter, I've taken down and revised it, making it longer and better. Hope you find it better than the last one.

The next morning, Ayumi opened her eyes as she let out a healthy yawn she stretched, working out the stiffness and tiredness from them. She couldn't believe how tired she had been; her little "brother" must be a little heavier than he looks. Noticing that the sun had been above the horizon for a couple of hours, the young hanyou girl realized she had slept nearly half a day. Remembering her best friend, she sat up quickly and looked over to where he was. She moved over to his side and noticed he was now sweating.

"Ye need not worry child. InuYasha faring better than he was last night." Kaede's voice came from Ayumi's right side.

"That may be so, but he's handled poisons better than this in the past. What else can be done?!" Ayumi practically demanded, although politely.

"Kagome has gone to her time to see if she can get something that will help. You need not worry." Kaede replied, trying to reassure the young neko hanyou.

"I do worry about him priestess. He's my best friend and, unlike the others, I would give my life for him." Ayumi replied, giving InuYasha another gentle dose of her healing power. That seemed to cool him down and relieve some of the pain. "How long ago did Kagome leave?"

"She left soon after the sun rose. She promised to come back by the end of the day." Kaede answered.

"That's not soon enough. I'll just go get her. She said she comes through the well." Ayumi replied determinedly.

" Aye child, but we don't know if you will be able to." Kaede replied, seemingly knowing what the hanyou girl was thinking.

"I can certainly try! If InuYasha got through and was close to her, then I will be able to. That girl has been too long in returning." Ayumi stated roughly and took off out of the hut before Kaede could say anything.

Racing out of the village and in to the forest, it didn't take Ayumi long in approaching the well. With a well calculated jump, she dropped down in to it as planned. She smiled as the lights of time traveling surrounded her and she touched ground and looked up. The smell of damp, aging wood assailed her sensitive nose.

'At least they had the decency to hide the well; so no one would fall in to it.' Ayumi thought to herself as she leapt out of it and jumped to the door of the small building. Opening the door, she stepped outside and started sniffing the air, checking for Kagome's scent. She promptly sneezed and wrinkled her nose. 'For kami sake, humans can't even take care of the environment. It reeks here.'

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be near the well. What are you looking for?" a female asked from near the house. Ayumi simply ignored her as she caught Kagome's scent coming from the second story window near the tree. She opened the window and took in a deep breathe and realized from it that the girl hadn't been there for a while. She jumped down, only to have mama right in front of her.

"I would like an answer to my questions. Who exactly are you?" mama replied, a little irritated at being ignored by a young person...hanyou.

"If you are Kagome's mother, I am looking for her. She should have been back in the feudal era a couple of hours ago. Wells are certainly not dangerous. Now where is Kagome, I'm here to take her back. InuYasha needs that medicine." Ayumi replied curtly, amazed at how much this woman could talk within a matter of one minute. Just like her daughter.

"I am not telling you..." mama started but gasped as Ayumi stepped forward, showing her claws.

"You will tell me where and in which direction Kagome went, or I will use my claws on you! I will not harm her unless she does something stupid." Ayumi snarled, starting to lose her patience.

"S-she went to school. You go down the stairs and to your left a little. She should be having her lunch by the time you get there." mama gulped. She could see that this hanyou girl meant what she said. Something told her that Kagome would be fine. And why had her daughter asked about a medication for poison this morning?

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Even though Kagome's scent had been quite weak, Ayumi's keen sense of smell caught it and she headed in the direction of the school. Sure enough, the school bell rang the noon hour bell and students started to spill out in to the school yards with their lunch boxes. Getting frustrated at not finding her right away, Ayumi jumped in to the nearest tree and then the next one . She repeated this process until the school girl's scent was at its strongest. Seeing her through the cafeteria's window, the hanyou girl dropped on to a nearby window sill. Putting her ears back so no one would see them, she banged on the glass to get the girl's attention. Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise, then she chose to ignore Ayumi. Big mistake. Ayumi growled and jumped down to the door that was just below her. It was locked but it was no problem for the hanyou girl. She simply yanked on it, causing it to bang against the wall.

"Kagome, you are coming back now! You've taken long enough." Ayumi growled, stomping over to the school girl, grabbing her by the arm. She hustled the both of them outside and a few yards away from the building.

"Look Ayumi, I need to come here and learn the things they need to teach me. Inuyasha can wait a few more hours." Kagome replied, frustrated.

"You call yourself InuYasha's friend. A true friend would make sacrifices!" Ayumi growled. She paused for a moment, looking at the slightly younger girl. "You had better hope Sango's poison remedy takes effect! I'll be waiting by in a tree near the front doors for you. Don't keep me waiting!" With that, Ayumi disappeared to the tree that she had mentioned.

During the period after lunch, she couldn't help but think of what Ayumi had said. Sango had a poison remedy and had tried it on InuYasha. The neko hanyou had let Sango near InuYasha?! Ayumi really did care for InuYasha. The girl didn't seem all that bad. She had even reluctently wait for her. Just as she made up her mind to feign sickness, she heard a voice call her out of her daydream.

"Miss Higurashi, will you please pay attention. There will be a test on this in a few days." the teacher barked out.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm suddenly not feeling very good. I would like to go home." Kagome replied weakly, swaying a bit.

"Will you need someone to take you home?" the teacher asked, after watching her for a moment.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. There should be plenty of people outside at this time...in case I have a turn for the worse.

"Alright. Just be sure to go straight home and let the school know about how long you will be away." the teacher asked with a heavy sigh. This girl did seem to get sick quite a bit.

"Hai sensei." Kagome replied as she stood up and put her books in her backpack. Once she was outside, she quickly found the tree the neko hanyou had indicated and quickly went over to it.

"Ayumi. We can go now. I was able to get out early." Kagome called up. She didn't want to yell out too loudly in fear someone in the school would hear her; and she knew that with Ayumi would hear her quite easily.

"Good. Is there anything you need to do before we head back to your home and the feudal era?" Ayumi asked as patiently as she could.

"I need to pick up the poison medicine. I'm not sure which to get though." Kagome replied, thinking for a moment.

"Well get on my back and point the way. And before you say it, no one will see us if I'm moving fast enough. Just point the way." Ayumi replied, turning around.

"Go right and down five blocks. The store should be in the middle of the fifth one on the right." Kagome answered, getting on to the neko's back. No sooner had she settled on the hanyou's back and hung on, did Ayumi shoot off in the direction Kagome had pointed out. She couldn't help but smirk when the school girl let out a shriek of surprise. It seemed like just a matter of seconds when Ayumi stopped right in front of the store Kagome needed.

"I'll be as quick as I can. You wait here so people won't freak out when they see your ears." Kagome replied and went in to the shop. She asked the clerk at the front counter where the allergy remedies were. She noticed the funny look on the clerk's face as he told her where it was. She looked back and saw Ayumi a few feet behind her...with her ears down and tail wrapped around her waist. She turned back to the clerk and giggled nervously. "My friend is an die hard cosplayer. Can't get enough of the anime players."

"Never mind Kagome. I've been around you crazy humans enough to hide my ears and tail. This looks like the aisle you wanted." Ayumi replied and started sniffing the boxes to see if it smelled like the right cure. "I think this is the right one. It smells like it should be the one to get the poison out." Ayumi handed the box to Kagome; who looked at it and was surprised to see that it was. She sighed and went up to the counter to pay for it

Once outside and a short distance from the shop, Ayumi bent down in front Kagome and the school girl climbed on. When the neko hanyou felt the school girl hang on to her tighter and lean in closer, she took off at top speed towards the shrine. Within five minutes, Ayumi sped up the shrine's steps and to the back door where she stopped suddenly. Their sudden appearance startled mama, who was sitting on the porch peeling some vegetables.

"Where did you two come from up?" mama asked with a hand to her chest.

"Ayumi, don't stop so quickly! We could have fallen over." Kagome growled.

"We came up the stairs and we wouldn't have. I do calculate stopping distance." Ayumi quipped. She almost chuckled at how easily humans were so easy to scare.

"What are you two doing home so early?" mama asked.

"Like I said, I went and got Kagome, and I gave her no other choice. She feigned sickness as she saw it was necessary to get back to the feudal era." Ayumi stated, answering for Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi, I want an explanation for this. And why do you need the poison medication." mama demanded.

"I skipped school because I forgot that I needed to get the medication for InuYasha, because he's been poisoned. I forgot I needed to get back right away with it. So I skipped; even though I basically skip school half the time anyways. InuYasha was poisoned because a demon snuck up on him and Ayumi." Kagome quickly reported.

"Why didn't you and the others stop this demon before they attacked him. You could have stopped it." mama demanded more than ask. She didn't like where this was going.

"Because he wasn't having anything to do with us. Because we hurt him emotionally, and used the subjugation necklace when I shouldn't have. We didn't realize this until it was too late. We lost his friendship." Kagome replied sullenly. She just wished she could take back everything.

"I think you need to be punished Kagome. This doesn't sound like you at all." mama stated, getting up and walked towards her daughter who squeaked in nervousness.

"You are asking too many questions human. Kagome, will you just go get what you need. And for the love of kami, put on something more decent! You're showing too much flesh." Ayumi growled. In a way Kagome new that the girl was right. In the feudal era, if a woman wore such revealing clothes, she was considered a whore. Kagome quickly disappeared in to the house, kind of grateful that Ayumi had stopped her mother from punishing her. Kaede had given them a good talking to and that had been enough to get the message across.

"And I would appreciate it if you would not interfere when I need to deal with my daughter's behavior!" mama demanded.

"The priestess of the village where Kagome and her friends stay at, has already dealt with them. They know now that they are wrong in what they did. You lay a hand on Kagome, I will rip it off." Ayumi stated sternly staring the woman right in the eyes to let her know she meant what she said.

"So you and my daughter are friends. That's good to..." mama started to reply.

"Your daughter and I are not friends...yet. And I will not harm her as long as she doesn't hurt InuYasha again. Kagome and her friends are going to have to prove themselves before I'll trust them fully. I am a hanyou of my word." Ayumi stated.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back Ayumi, and I took your advice and changed." Kagome replied, coming out the door.

"That looks better...and nice." Ayumi replied. She bent down in front of Kagome and the school girl got on her back again."Alright, let's go. The others are waiting."

"That's a lot of weight you're carrying Ayumi. You're going to hurt yourself." mama replied, as the two girls started to head for the well house.

"Mama, hanyous and youkai's are quite strong. She could even carry Sota, if needed. We do have to go now. I'll see you soon mama." Kagome called out as Ayumi growled quietly and dashed for the said building and quickly opened the door. She jumped for the well and went straight down in to it, perfectly.

In a few moments they were in the feudal era, and Ayumi jumped out and sped for the village.

AN: Okay my fans, I'm going to end this here as I think it's starting to get boring for the length. I have the ideas for the very beginning, but I could use your help with suggestions. If you want, I'll give you credit for them. If I've missed any typing mistakes, let me know and I'll go over it another time when I'm caught up with things.


End file.
